


Now it runs in my blood

by Marishna



Series: Scream My Name [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Peter Hale, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to be Derek or emulate his "growth" and "evolution". Didn't want to team up and help save the town, much less the world. Definitely didn't want to atone for his many sins.</p>
<p>But he wanted.</p>
<p>Oh, he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now it runs in my blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "lurk at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ and also for day 30 of Merry Month of Masturbation.

Peter got low and stayed low. Didn't know if Deaton would come back for him and try to put him back in Eichen House.

He realized what happened when he looked into it, snarled at the thought of those _do gooders_ using Kate's scheme against him. Going back to a time before the fire stripped him raw, made him feel like he was experiencing it all over again.

One baptism by fire was enough for him for ten lifetimes.

It also awakened something in him long lost. The idea of starting anew. Of being able to do things different. Be more like Derek?

Peter snorted, pushed himself back from his desk in a tiny room in a motel on the outskirts of Beacon County.

He didn't want to be Derek or emulate his "growth" and "evolution". Didn't want to team up and help save the town, much less the world. Definitely didn't want to atone for his many sins.

But he wanted.

Oh, he wanted.

Since that day when he was returned and fumbled his short time back to himself all he could think, hear, smell was _Stiles_. The boy--young man now-- haunted his every waking second and his dreams.

He'd been so willing, so pliant for him. Spread his legs and came for him like a trained... Well.

The want grew, a seedling of desire sprouting into a majestic redwood of unstoppable determination. Nothing had ever been that easy for him, not without having scheming and planning and setting other people up to do the hard work. It was addicting.

Yes, the thrill of it was the addiction.

And he needed another fix.

He ventured back to Beacon Hills, skirting the shadows and piecing his way to the Stilinski house without being detected. He didn't encounter any resistance, didn't even feel like there were any precautions being taken against him.

Hadn't they learned by now? Peter Hale is not easily deterred, killed or forgotten.

But if vengeance was in his mind as he scaled the giant oak outside Stiles' room to the roof outside his window, his plans were easily waylaid at seeing him. He was nothing special, not at first blush. But once his eyes locked on you it felt like they were forever watching, waiting, accounting for your every step and movement. Like he was cataloging your weaknesses and defences and planning a strike.

That was the Stiles he knew since day one, when he really met the boy (then officially classified) and realized he should have been more patient with who he gave the bite to. Stiles was the brains, the sharp wit and determined one. Scott rose up, yes. But Stiles would have been vicious and unforgiving when needed and fiercely passionate as a default.

Even now, through the window, Peter could hear him muttering to himself as he switched between researching something in the bestiary and some homework. He had music on, his pen was tapping out a quick beat on the desk and his eyes never stopped scanning as he searched for whatever he needed.

Peter watched him, hiding at the edge of the window in case Stiles could feel his eyes. And knowing Stiles he could. There was something about him...

Peter got as close to the window as he could in the awkward position, lurking on the roof while staying low. He let his gaze wander around the teen's room, taking in the posters that were covered in news clippings and pieces of papers with scribblings on them, theories maybe.

Stiles himself was a sight, all ruffled hair and flushed cheeks as he drank from a can of Red Bull. He shuffled papers back and forth, stretched his hand as far as his fingers would allow to make different places in a book while he took notes. His dedication to his _life_ was more than admirable.

Stiles paused, pursed his lips as he thought, staring into space. Peter's mind jumped to the next level and be as imagining those lips around his cock. Stiles' eyes blown wide and staring up at him, silently pleading for more while Peter fed him his cock.

Peter couldn't help himself as he unzipped his pants and eased his semi-hard cock out of his pants. He could come just thinking about jerking off and coming on Stiles' face, dripping his come across the moles on his cheeks and feeling his long fingers clutch at Peter's skin.

He kept his strokes short and quick, needing this to be over fast. He was already pushing things by being here, being in town, even. But this _creature_ drew him here without him realizing why.

He wanted to take Stiles, to hear him beg for Peter to give it to him and sob for even more. Wanted what Derek never had, never took for himself even though he was on a silver platter for him, waiting.

Wanted to destroy Stiles in front of Derek.

Peter couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as he came, shooting on to the side of the house while he held on to the windowsill with one hand. His mind was still rolling when the window opened hard, almost smashing from the force.

Peter looked up to see Derek snarling at him from inside Stiles room. Momentarily lacking any sense of self preservation Peter craned his neck and caught a glimpse of stiles watching from behind Derek, mouth open and shocked.

"Peter!" Derek growled and reached out with a clawed hand.

Peter grinned as he jumped back, uncaring that his dick was now limp and hanging out of his pants. He winked.

"Be seeing you."

He was off the roof and running instinctively, away from the danger and threat.

But not for long. No.

Definitely not.


End file.
